


learning about how to please your corin

by Clarimonde



Series: Teach me how to love [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extended Scene, M/M, Massage, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarimonde/pseuds/Clarimonde
Summary: this is the extended explicit scene from chapter nine of my main fic for those who need a bit more of these two. Huge thanks to the discord ppl who indulged my nonsense works.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Teach me how to love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616401
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	learning about how to please your corin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



Paz offered to take the child for a sleepover on the second night. The medic had been that afternoon and checked over the wounds, pleasantly surprised that they were fully closed and that new pink skin was beginning to form. He tested out Corin’s muscles for lasting damage but aside from some small degree of soreness he seemed able to move his back and shoulders as normal. Din watched with relief, and a tiny amount of recently suppressed hunger as his Cyare flexed different muscle groups, testing for pain or weakness.”  
“Ok, you’re doing really well, try to keep too much pressure off your back for a few more days and maybe consider keeping the skin well moisturised. It’ll help reduce the scarring.”  
Din’s thoughts drifted to the bottle of oil they had been given. As much as he wanted Corin gasping beneath him he was too concerned about his recovery right now. Surely a gentle massage would be ok though? Once the medic had finished up and left, Din fetched the bottle from the drawer he had stashed it in.  
“Would you like me to help you with this now?”

Corin had not bothered to replace his shirt after the medic had left and was only wearing loose sleeping pants. He nodded and lay down on his front on the bed. Din knelt lightly over his legs, straddling his thighs so that he could reach. The scars travelled all the way from the right side of his neck, across his shoulder, and then curved diagonally downwards before ending at his lower left hip. 

Din uncorked the bottle, it smelled like honey and meadow flowers with just a hint of black tea. Pouring a little into his palms he was pleasantly surprised at the slippery viscous feel.  
Din made sure his hands were warm and then lightly began to stroke the oil across Corin’s neck and shoulders.  
“If this hurts or you need me to stop, you need to tell me ok?”  
“Feels good, you can be a little firmer if you like?”  
Din pressed his fingertips into the hollow above his collarbone and was pleased by the deep sigh from his Cyare. He began to move slowly lower, guided by the encouraging sounds from below him. He made sure to oil every perfect inch of skin, not minding in the least the appearance of the scars. All Mandalorian warriors had them but he wanted Corin to feel good.  
Corin purred as Din moved lower, trying to keep still and not react to the feel of oiled hands caressing him, moving steadily lower. He was intensely aware of Din’s solid presence behind him and although he would kill for it to be his lips, he could feel he wouldn’t move for the world. His lover moved along the curve of his spine, stroking over every inch of him as clever fingers rounded the top of his hip Corin had to bite back a moan, he had missed this so much.

Din abruptly shifted back at the sound.  
“Corin? I told you to tell me if this hurt.”  
“It doesn’t hurt, please Din, don’t stop.”

Din recognised that tone, he had heard it often enough as Corin lay beneath him. He wanted to take it slow, aware of the medic’s advice but then his love whimpered and something broke inside of him. He quickly pulled off his shirt, throwing it across the room and settled back mover Corin’s thighs.  
“You want this?”  
He had to be sure, even as he could feel his cock stirring to life.  
“Please Din, keep touching me, don’t stop again.” And Corin tried to arch upwards, desperate for more.

Din began to slide his fingers lower, tracing the waistband of his pants, slipping a finger below before sliding back up again. Corin whimpered and squirmed, trying to grind down into the mattress at the same time as pushing up into Din’s hands. The teasing touches were driving him mad, only his Mandalorian had ever been able to make him feel this way. 

Strong hands grasped at his pants, sliding them down his bare legs, fingers stroking across his cheeks. Din moved upwards as he slid off the last of Corin’s clothes, brushing his hard length against his thighs as he shifted position. The touch sent a shiver of heat through him but Din bit down on his lip, determined not to make this about his own pleasure. This was all for Corin now.

One hand held onto his love’s hip as the other began to massage the firm curve of his ass. He wished he was without his helmet, the sudden urge to lean down and bite on delicious pert cheeks almost overwhelming. Corin chose that moment to buck forwards off the bed and Din’s hand slipped from his hip and brushed against his swollen cock, pre leaking over his fingers. Corin almost howled at the touch, thrusting forwards and groaning out Din’s name.  
Din steadied himself, using his knees to keep his balance, and began to stroke along his beloved’s length. He delighted in the feel of the oil mixing with Corin’s slick fluids. Keeping the pace slow, Din resumed exploring Corin’s rear with his other hand, parting the cheeks. The oil made it so easy to slip one finger in. Corin didn’t know which way to move, stimulated at both ends and riding on a wave of pleasure, he let Din work him, babbling nonsense sounds and breathy cries. As the second finger joined the first, he screamed. Din pulled back, concerned it had been too much too soon.

“Did I hurt you?” Din scrambled back, worried for his love and dreading having to explain any new damage to the medic.  
“Din?”  
Corin turned over onto his front and stared at him, face flushed, eyes almost black.  
“I won’t say it again, I am fine. I am not in pain, and if you aren’t inside me in the next few seconds I will lose my mind.”

Self-control could only be stretched so far. Din pushed Corin back down onto his knees, his own cock throbbed painfully, neglected in favour of pleasing his Cyare. It seemed that what Corin really wanted would please them both now. He dropped a little more oil onto his fingers and began to work again at the tight hole. Corin buried his face in the pillow, trying to muffle the sounds being ripped from his throat. When he felt Din remove his fingers and line himself up, he lost all ability to think, could only feel as his love slowly slid into him. 

The feeling of being finally joined was utter bliss. As Din began to move Corin felt he was floating out of his body, only the pillow he was biting holding him steady. With each thrust the pleasure surged, growing into a roar in his blood, rising higher and higher.  
Din rolled his hips and Corin lost his mind, eyes rolled back into his head. Aware of nothing but the hot slick feel of being filled. 

Din could feel himself coming close to his peak, determined to get Corin over the edge first. He steadied himself against his love’s sweat soaked back and reached beneath him for his neglected cock. As his fingers slid over the pulsing length Corin began to spasm, screaming Din’s name as he finally came. Din followed him over, filling his insides before slumping boneless against him.  
Neither moved for a few moments but eventually Din felt himself soften and he slid out onto the bed, pulling Corin down with him into his arms. 

“I love you so much Corin.”  
“I love you too, I missed this. That oil was so good, maybe I should get injured more often?” He teased.  
“Don’t you dare or I’m never letting you out of this bed again.”  
“Promise?” Din fetched a clean damp cloth and then rearranged the bedding, settling them for sleep.  
“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most explicit thing I have ever written and I am super nervous about posting it. Please leave comments or kudos, especially if you want more.


End file.
